hell on earth
by Kami47
Summary: made it because so few spawn crossovers, spawn enters the league universe, details inside, criticisms allowed
1. Chapter 1

The Hellspawn

I don't own Spawn or justice league

authors note: to anyone who doesn't know what spawn is, he is a supernatural being of magic made in the depths of hell with the soul of a man, I will show his abilities from the comics,game and animated series (which I will use the characters and voice models from) in the story. His appearance is... you know what, your on a computer, look him up.

* * *

Spawn (A.K.A Al Simmons) was sitting on the crucifix on his favorite haunt, the cathedral of rat city, where the homeless live and thrive under his protection, the only downside was the eventual visits from the clown. Who was currently pissing him off "hey sport, how ya been" "the hell do you want clown?" "do I really need to answer that again, sport" spawn spotted an old wooden rafter sticking out through the sealing. He grabbed the top, broke it off, and threw it directly at him, it struck him right between the teeth, same as last time. The only bad thing is, clown would just pull it out and keep talking, so he punted him of the roof before he could stand up.

"You know he'll just get back up, Hellspawn" Cogliostro said, as he stepped out of the shadows

"what do you want old man"

"to help you, of course, as I've been trying to"

"then help"

Cogliostro looked at him for a while, trying to make up his mind and then said "very well, follow me"

Spawn followed him to his small hovel and Cogliostro holding a small, green, swirling ball "hold onto this Hellspawn" spawn grabbed it with no hesitation and immediately found a change of scenery.

"where are we, old man" spawn asked in a soft voice

"metropolis, 11:39p.m, if I'm correct"

"why did you take me here"

" to tip the scales of good and evil, whichever side you choose will seal this worlds fate"

"this is a test, then, on whether I deserve my humanity"

"yes, Hellspawn"

"then I better get to work" without saying another word, spawn flew away to scout out the city he had materialised at.

* * *

After a few minutes of searching, he saw an man pinning a crying woman to a wall, spawn sighed, some things never change. He teleported behind the offending man and grabbed him by the neck "go" he said to the woman. She ran of down the street and spawn reverted his gaze to the man he was holding,

"what the hell is your problem, taking advantage of woman like that?" spawn threw him to the ground "do you really think you can get away with this?" he noticed the man was staring at his claw-like nails "people like you need to be taught a lesson". Spawn raised his arm and bought his claws down on the man's face, leaving four distinct scars that would never heal on his face "ahhhh" the man cried, blood covering his face, "get out of here".The man ran down the opposite way the girl had run down the street.

* * *

Lois lane couldn't believe what had happened, she was about to be kidnapped by Luthor's henchmen, than this man pops up and saves her. She could hear what the man said from her hiding spot and saw the man who had tried to get her run down the street with his face covered in blood. The daily planet was going to have a field day with this.

* * *

Spawn eventually found a map detailing the eastern coast of America, there was, just like the old man said Metropolis. He immediately looked for an alleyway where no one would bother him for the night. After a few minutes of looking, he saw three people talking, he recognised the the man he saw earlier among them "came out of nowhere and clawed my face" "Luthor isn't gonna like this, you had that bitch, and now she's gone" a large clanging noise interrupted their conversation, spawn saw a small boy in rags scrabbling away from the men "well what have we here, an eavesdropper" the third man said "please don't kill me" the boy begged "I didn't hear nothin' I swear" "we ain't gonna take that chance kid" Scarface said, pulling out a switch-blade, advancing on the boy "no,please" the boy cried spawn decided to butt in "you don't listen very well, do you" spawn said from the darkness"what, not you again" the man called out terrified

"yes, and this time, you won't be the warning. Kid, cover your eyes" the did as he was told and spawn teleported in front of Scarface and dug his claws into the man's eyes and left him to bleed out. Another thug ran at him with a baseball bat and swung, spawn merely grabbed it and rammed through his gaping mouth till it was halfway through the back of his head. The last man just pissed himself and ran, screaming bloody murder, he turned and saw the kid sitting down with his eyes still covered "come on, lets get you home" spawn said in a comforting tone (for him at least) "I don't have a home" "then lets find a nice warm place for the night"

"don't you have a home mister" he said taking his hands off his eyes

"no...not any more" he said, thinking of Wanda

"come on, I have some friends who've set up a small rain shelter with a fire a few blocks away, come on" the kid said, pulling his hand

"...alright kid, lead the way"

* * *

eventually, they got to the spot the kid was talking about "Shawn" the kid called out, a man in his early 40's came out and visibly stiffened when he saw spawn "Kit, who you bought with ya" the man said in a slight southern accent. "This guy saved my life from some bad men" the man relaxed his stance slightly but didn't take his off of spawn "OK, but who are you" "Al Simmons" "alright" the man said "I'm Shawn" he said sticking his hand out, spawn shook his hand lightly, knowing he could accidentally shatter the man's wrist. "why are you here, don't you have better places to be than down here" "believe it or not, I'm homeless to"

"so..."

"yeah, I know what it's like" spawn said, cutting him off

"well, ok, you can sleep with us in the alleyway"

"thank you" which he did, against a wall

* * *

Lois lane almost threw up from what she just saw, the same man who saved her, just killed in cold blood, the daily planet could wait, she needed a bucket.

* * *

Three months later

superman was sickened by the display of blood and gore in front of him lit up by pale moonlight "unbelievable" batman said as he arrived at the scene "I know, this has been happening for the past few months, they're criminals this person is killing." "that doesn't make it right superman" "I know batman, maybe we should ask some of the locals" "fine" batman said as they walked through the alleyways. They eventually found a few homeless gathered around a trash can with a fire in it "scuse' us" all the homeless looked at them both with suspicion "what do you want" one of them said with no signs of hiding the venom in his voice "we're looking for the man who's been killing those thugs" "why" another asked "we just want to talk to him" batman said. "what have you ever done for us" a child said "we starve in the cold down here and what do people do, look down on us, kick us, make life even worse for us." "He helps us, protects us, lives with us, he saved kit's life" he said gesturing to the young boy "not three months ago. Where were you hero's then, hey."

"he raises a valid point" said an old, wizened voice from the shadows "he was there defending the young boy from harm" he finally came out of the shadows "you want to turn him from the path he has chosen, and the other path is far worse" "what do you know sir" superman asked politely "he has suffered many things, his widow, his friend betraying him and a curse. But that's not why he kills, he kills because it is his second nature, and it is much less devastating controlled than wild" the old man stepped back into the shadows and disappeared from sight, but kept talking "he could kill a man of steel or a doctor of fate, a race of warrior women or the green of lanterns, for he has become. The Hellspawn."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own spawn and blah blah blah, you get the idea

Authors note: just thought I'd say, spawn has the powers that rivals the abilities of God, Jesus and Satan combined. He's fuckin' omnipotent for Christ sake.

* * *

six months later

Al was watching the local news from the alleyways as the reporter went on about local events "why put trust in one man for defence of the world, if he dies, than everyone's fucked" " I know" Shawn replied "its like hoping nuclear war will solve peoples problems" "oh, sweet irony" "yeah yeah, laugh it up Al" (reference to the nuclear warheads superman disarmed)

"In other news, a asteroid surveillance station was destroyed late last night. What caused the explosion is unknown but signs of explosives were found in the wreckage."

"well, see ya Al" "see you Shawn" spawn said as he flew away to a dark place and shape shifted into what he looked like before he died. As he walked through the empty streets, something happened, it was to fast to see, but he felt it, it felt like pain and desperation was clawing at his brain. He decided to sit down and rest it off.

* * *

When he woke up, it was dark and there was what sounded like a fight in a nearby warehouse. He was still disguised but that didn't make him any less of a threat. As he walked in, he saw a dog walking up a wall towards... a man in a bat costume "what. The. Fuck" Al said quietly. Then the dog changed into some kind of mutant or demon, then it knocked the guy into a large case of shelves piled with boxes, effectively burring him under every thing. Then it turned it's gaze unto him and leapt, it was soon turned into an ugly smear on the wall, he then went to help the man, bat, whatever the hell he was, in a hand, outstretched from the boxes, was a watch. Making a very annoying sound, he pulled him out and started carrying him out on his back. Then a guy busted in through the doors and looked at him "who are you" spawn noticed a large S on his chest _must be the guy who's been asking about me, superman_ spawn thought "not important, just help me get this guy to a ambulance or something" he nodded a took the unconscious form from Al and flew off. Al took that chance to shape shift back into the Hellspawn and teleport back to the homeless alleys, unfortunately, Shawn was right in front of him, stumbling backwards "sorry Shawn" he said, offering his hand "no worries Al" he said standing up on his own. Then he felt the same feeling he had felt earlier today on the streets, then a large flash of light, followed by a large tremor "what's happenin' Al" " I don't know, but I'll check it out, stay here" Al said as he teleported to a nearby rooftop and saw a meteor on the street. That changed when he saw a large white leg shoot out of the meteor and plant itself in the ground, the same happened with another two legs and it rose out of the now crumbling space rock, it looked like an egg with three legs. It then fired a beam of red energy from it's one pupil into the crowd of people below him, then that guy with the S on his chest, _superman _he thought, superman flew towards the beams point of origin and punched it knocking it down, then he began to tear the eye from the pupil, until it fired again, effectively blasting him away.

It was then spawn decided to jump in, literally, he jumped off the rooftop and landed on the , whatever it was, and punched into the hole while summoning the green necroplasm fire to his hand. His flaming fist plunged into the gooey insides of the creature's head and released a large burst of flame, the creature screeched as the fire made several new ruptures on the creature's head, though it was soon dead.

Then the images came back but this time, he understood them, and before he could do anything, more meteors fell from the sky, "damn, have to get Shawn and the others and warn them" and once again, he teleported " Shawn, get the others, you've all got to get somewhere safe" "why Al" "are you kidding me, look up" Shawn did and visibly paled "oh god" "get somewhere safe Shawn" "alright Al" Al nodded and flew off to meet the guy who's been digging in his head.

* * *

When he arrived at a military base, he saw superman and... batman, was it, weren't they in metropolis, they were with a green man who was being carried into a plane, Al noticed the bad choice of a costume and the fact they were surrounded, as they took off, several alien fighters did likewise, right after them, and he followed suite, as he followed the fighters he noticed several other people with powers began taking down the fighters, he noticed one fighter was getting close to the plane. Al teleported right on top of it and rammed his fist through the tough alien metals like it was tinfoil and pulled the alien out and dropped him into the ravine of rocks below them, Al noticed another fighter closing in fast on the plane but before he could even consider his course of action, a woman in star spangled tights flew in like a bullet and knocked it out of the air, he saw the plane land and it's occupants left and he saw all of the hero's land, or in one case, speed up to the point, Al decided to join them, they had seen him already, no point in hiding in the shadows of alleys any more.

When he landed he got curious looks from all of them, and he silently glared from under his mask at every single one of them, he noted superman, batman and the green guy, he saw a woman with a mace, a bird head shaped helmet and wings on her back and eyes that said of a person who loved to fight offensively, the next was the other woman, she looked strong and like a princess at the same time, wearing armour that looked like it had come from the middle ages itself, next was the black man with the lantern on his chest and on his ring that fired green energy. He had the look of a soldier around him, next was the idiot in red with a lightning bolt on his chest, the speeding guy "who are you" he asked " Spawn, you" " Flash, what kind of a name is spawn" he asked jokingly " for someone who died, smart ass" " I know you, you were at metropolis, you killed that walker with a punch inside the hole I made" "didn't see you doing it" spawn replied hotly "are all men like this" "pretty much" spawn replied "let us focus on the task at hand, the aliens advance while we argue" argued the winged woman "agreed" said the green man " I am J'onn J'onzz, the one who summoned you all here to help fight the aliens I know as the imperium. The imperium is a parasitic species that go from planet to planet killing all life on the planet, when they came to my world, Mars, we were not prepared, we were people of peace but we were willing to fight. The imperium captured my people, and used them as food and took their shape shifting abilities, eventually, we made one last desperate raid on the Imperium, we had made a nerve gas that paralysed them but at the end, I was the only one left. I sealed them away on Mars and watched over them to make sure they didn't escape but, a human accidentally unlocked it while I was in my hibernation period"

"so, all we have to do is whip up some more nerve gas and we're home free" flash said cockily " it is not as simple as that, the plant used to make it no longer exists, and the samples I had on me were taken by your government" "oh" "so how do we stop them" spawn asked the group " the imperium are nocturnal, the machines they make blacken out the sun" "so, why don't we take down these machines" the princess replied "no" lantern bluntly stated "this is no time for a rookie to make decisions" "you know, just because someone is new, doesn't mean they're a rookie" the princes looked at him in confusion and thanks "and what about you, huh" he asked spawn "what do you have, that none of us don't" he asked again, moving up to spawns 6 ft 2 figure "well" lantern suddenly found himself upside down and meeting spawns green eyes, he looked up to his feet and saw that spawns cloak was holding him "that answer your question" spawn asked, as he dropped him to the ground "now, can we get back to business" he asked "of course" J'onn said.

* * *

As they talked and discussed their plans, a small, fat figure watched from a distance " well sport, you make friends fast, and a bunch of pussies to boot" he said starting to laugh " am I surprised, no, your to predictable, protecting weaklings, ha ha ha ha ha ha" clown was laughing maniacally now "ha ha ha, 'sigh' well, lets see if you can protect them from me" he said starting to walk away.


End file.
